epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nice Peter
}} Peter Alexis Shukoff (born August 15, 1979), also known as Nice Peter, is the creative force behind the Epic Rap Battles of History, along with EpicLLOYD. He also battles co-founder of the Epic Rap Battles of History, Lloyd Ahlquist in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. Nice Peter has also hosted one ERB News video. Peter hosts the popular Monday Show, in which he may reveal hints regarding future battles, open Viewer Mail, give updates on Picture Songs (another series he created), sing, and generally talk about his week. As said on his video, "Mondays and a killer Queen cover", he got his name from an 80's rapper named Prime Minister Pete Nice, but it is often associated with him seldom being seen without a smile outside of the ERB videos. As of October 29, 2013, he has become a user on this Wiki. His account can be found here. ] Appearances Official *Announcer² Season 1 *John Lennon *Darth Vader *Abe Lincoln *Lady Gaga *Hulk Hogan *Ludwig van Beethoven *Stephen Hawking *Easter Bunny *Napoleon Dynamite *Vince Offer *Dumbledore *Cat in the Hat *Mr. Rogers *Christopher Columbus *Himself Season 2 *Darth Vader *Master Chief *Luigi *Michael Jackson (second verse) *John F. Kennedy¹ (cameo) *Steve Jobs *HAL 9000² (third-party rapper) *Freddie Mercury *Abe Lincoln (third-party rapper) *The 10th Doctor *Mustached Cowboy¹ (cameo) *Batman *Santa Claus *Steve¹ (cameo) *White Preacher in Indian Independence March¹ (cameo) *Nikola Tesla² *Lance Armstrong *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Grigori Rasputin *Vladimir Lenin *Vladimir Putin Season 3 *Darth Vader *Abe Lincoln (cameo) *Blackbeard *Miley Stewart¹ (cameo) *Bob Ross *Donald Trump *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *Rick Grimes *Krillin (cameo) *Jimmy Olsen¹ (cameo) *Bill Nye *George Washington *Leonardo (Turtle)² *Donatello (Turtle)² *Michelangelo (Turtle)² *Raphael (Turtle)² Season 4 *Jamie Hyneman³ Unofficial *Michael J. Fox² *GLaDOS ¹ Denotes non-speaking part. ² Denotes voice only. ³ Denotes upcoming rap battle. Lyrics Verse 1 The battles were your idea to start with, that's no lie, But I'm the one who had the brains to let a midget play the bad guys. Look at you, or let me just tell you what I see, You're a short little sidekick, I'll call you mini-me. I drew a mustache on your face and you played a mean Hitler, Take the moustache away, you look more like Bette Midler. You big toothed, chompy face, horse looking prick. You and Bill O'Reilly can both suck my dick! Verse 2 I wrote your best verses for you, let you scream on the chorus. You've got as much music talent as Chuck fucking Norris! Verse 3 You look like a thumb, where'd you even come from? It's like I'm battle rapping a fat version of Gollum! Verse 4 Man, you don't even have to say that kind of shit. Fuck the rap battles, and you, I quit! Awards and Nominations Trivia *Nice Peter hasn't had a rapping role in eight battles: (Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe, Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood, Adam vs Eve, Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr., Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc, Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali, Goku vs Superman, and Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe), and voiced Nikola Tesla with Dante Cimadamore in Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison, but didn't appear in the battle physically. **However, he is the only person to be heard and have a role in every battle, as the Announcer. **Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali and Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe are the only battles not to feature Peter or Lloyd at all, save for the Announcer, although a picture of Peter as Cat in the Hat appears in Jordan vs Ali. *Nice Peter, as himself, hosted an ERB News. *Peter was featured in a realannoyingorange video, "Epic Rap Battles Of Kitchenry", playing EM&EM (spoof of Eminem), against the YouTube sensation Annoying Orange (portrayed by Dane Boedigheimer, also known as Daneboe. *Peter has also been featured in a DamItsGood808 (Alex Farnham) video, "Jack Sparrow's RAP feat. NicePeter - MOCKSTARS", rapping as a pirate. *In a rhettandlink video, "Epic Rap Battle of Manliness", Peter makes a cameo as a jogger, along with Lloyd. *In a Question and Answer video with Nice Peter and Epic Lloyd, Nice Peter reveals that his favorite character to play was Ludwig van Beethoven. *On the ERB Forums, Peter announced that the most uncomfortable character to portray was Dumbledore, and that his second favorite character to play was Cat in the Hat. *He has had the most characters die or get injured, at 3: Hulk Hogan, Steve Jobs, and The Doctor. *According to the descriptions on Rasputin vs Stalin, Peter has Russian blood. *Up to mid-2012, Peter had brown hair. However, during his portraying of Steve Jobs and due to being balding, he shaved his hair off. *Peter and Lloyd have guest starred in What Does 2013 Say?. *Peter and Lloyd also guest starred in The Fine Brothers series YouTubers React. *Nice Peter has met 50 Cent. References Category:Character main pages Category:Actors Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Nice Peter Category:ERB Crew Category:Maker Studios Category:ERB News Category:ERB News Host Category:The Monday Show